This invention relates generally to the art of aerial reconnaissance photography, and more particularly to a reconnaissance camera system having an electro-optical imaging sensor or array with zoom lens capability that automatically and autonomously achieves desired ground resolution or field of view objectives for the reconnaissance mission. The invention also relates to a method of using such a sensor to generate images with desired ground resolution, field of view, or image interpretability objectives regardless of the changes in velocity or height of an aerial reconnaissance vehicle incorporating the sensor. The invention also relates to an unmanned aerial vehicle that incorporates the reconnaissance camera system that operates autonomously to meet reconnaissance mission objectives. The camera system can be pre-programmed to capture high resolution images with desired, e.g., constant, ground resolution, field of view or image interpretability value without any human or operator input, for example by use of an up-link to the reconnaissance vehicle.